An Inconvenient Truth
by Pigtail Goddess
Summary: Sango finds out something devestating about her new boyfriend that may destroy their relationship! And no, this is not about global warming. SanMir ONESHOT


A/N: Had this in my brain and decided to unload it into a story! It's weird and random, but…not too weird and random. Which, alone, is weird and random. But never mind.

o

o

o

o

Miroku could only stare at his girlfriend as she paced around their apartment, a truly panicked look on her face. She looked horrified, frightened, and angry at the same time and, if it had been any other day, Miroku would have been truly terrified. But at the moment, all he could do was laugh.

"WHY didn't you TELL me?" Sango hissed, shooting him a furious look. He shrugged.

"I didn't think it was important." He patted the bed lightly, smiling. "Stop worrying and come back to bed."

She pulled her small bathrobe tightly closed, her face contorted with rage. "Didn't think it was _important_? I can't believe this. I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THIS." The anger was replaced by a pained expression. "Don't you understand, you stupid idiot? This changes everything! My parents will never accept you…they probably won't even let you into the house! Oh God, oh God, oh God…"

He sighed, looking over at their alarm clock. Four o'clock in the morning…why did she have to do this now? "Sango, quite seriously? It's not a big deal. So come back to bed. I'm cold." She shook her head quickly, causing her long black hair to swing around her shoulders. It was still slightly mussed from her pillow…and the rather questionable activities she and Miroku had been engaging in before the conversation began.

"No, don't you get it! It may not be a big deal to _you_, but to my family…" She trailed off, the horror of the situation visible on her face. "Dear God, it's all my family _talks_ about at dinner! I can't remember any conversation I've had with my father where he didn't mention it." She shifted uncomfortably, and instantly Miroku felt a little guilty. He knew about the awkward, uptight relationship Sango had with her family—it had taken him a considerable amount of time and effort before he was able to get her to relax around him.

"If it means so much to you, then we'll break the news gently. Ease him into it, make sure he takes it well-"

"Or we could just _not tell him at all_…" Sango interrupted quickly, thinking about this new idea. "Yeah, _that_ sounds like it would work…"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Sango, babe, he would find out eventually. And besides." He raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you one too, Sango?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, yes, but no one knows about it yet." She looked over at him, a pleading look in her eyes. "And _please_ don't tell anyone!"

She looked so earnest and scared that his heart couldn't help but melt. "Of course," he assured her softly. For all of her insisting that she was independent and mature, she was really just adorable. "But wouldn't you rather tell him than have him find out on his own? You can't hide it from your family forever, Sango."

She turned away sharply, the vulnerable look vanishing. "I know that. Please don't treat me like I'm a child, Miroku. I can take care of myself." There she went again. It seemed it was her goal in life to convince him that she didn't need him at all in her life. It made him nervous to feel that he needed her in his. Right now, it made him feel cross.

"Well, if its such a horrible thing, maybe we should break up." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up slowly, wearing only pajama pants. "Maybe we won't be able to work this out."

If he had looked over at Sango at that exact moment, he would have seen the look of hurt on her face and the tears in her eyes. "That's not what I meant," she told him shakily, trying not to cry. She hated crying—it always made her look, feel, and sound like an idiot.

"Well, then what did you mean?" He turned to face her now, but the tears were gone. They were only standing on opposite sides of the bed, but they felt miles apart.

"I meant that I just…I just wanted to…" She struggled, hating this incredibly. Why couldn't he sense that? "I just didn't know…" Gosh, as if putting up with his lechery wasn't enough. Now she had to deal with this, too? "I just wasn't sure what…"

The guilty feeling returned, and he crossed around the bed, pulling her into an embrace. "You weren't sure about what?" He prompted, kissing her cheek.

"I didn't know what to do," she finally finished, sinking into his arms. "I know you probably think I'm overreacting, but…this is hard for me." She pulled back, closing her eyes for a moment, then opening them. "But I guess they won't hate you forever…I mean, they'll have to accept you eventually." She shot him a hard look. "Not if you cheated on me, though. Then they would despise you until you drew your last breath of air…which would undoubtedly be when I would murder you in your sleep." The scowl on her face was too cute to be scary. "So don't get any funny ideas, okay?"

"Sounds good." He leaned down and kissed her, sending tingles down her arms as he rested one hand on the back of her neck and used to other to wrap around her waist, pulling her in again. "You know I love you, right?"

She leaned up for another kiss, which he gave away willingly. They stayed that way for a while, just in each other's presence.

"I love you too." It was just louder than a whisper, but Miroku heard it, and he smiled. She smiled too, her eyes glistening. "Even though you're a democrat."

They went to bed.

o

o

o

A/N: GET IT? Jeez, I sure hope so.


End file.
